


moon's kiss to the sky

by orphan_account



Series: random ramvers fics [1]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Blood Drinking, Established Relationship, F/F, Fuckbuddies To Lovers, Getting Together, Halloween, Intimacy, It's hard to explain, Kinda?, Urban Fantasy, Vampire Carol, Vampires, Witch Maria, especially since this is so short lol, i mean they're basically already together but it's like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 22:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “'This is my home.' She raises her voice, just a tad, so that it reaches Carol, really reaches her, and lowers her head to rest it upon Carol’s chest. 'It can be yours, too.'Carol’s a wanderer. Always has been, probably even back when she was human.But that was before. Before she bumped into Maria at the market, spilled her vial of Charmed Blood all over Maria’s crocs, and tumbled into her life. It was just a little over two years ago, but for how happy she makes Maria, it feels like a lifetime.". . .It's the most wonderful time of the year, and something magical's happening in New Orleans.





	moon's kiss to the sky

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a draft of a draft that I've been sitting on for a few months now, and I plan to do more with this in a few months, but here's this for now. Hope you like it.

She sees her whilst she’s waving in the next batch of trick-or-treaters.

A splotch of black against the otherwise clear moon and she finds her world zeroing in on it, everything else fading to white noise. Maria freezes, fingers digging into the candy clenched within them, and just breathes, tracing the flight of the bat until it lands upon the railing of her porch. The cat cocks its head to the side, shuffles its feet, and smiles. Maria swallows, feeling a slight tremor emerge in her arms.

Carol tucks her wings against her body and squeaks.

"Lady", the Wonder Woman at the head of the group grumbles. "Trick or treat, please!"

Maria darts her eyes back to the porch, gulps, and ungracefully shoves candy into the bags of the trick-or-treaters.

Carol smiles, her fangs on full display. With a flap of her wings, she takes flight, darting to the side out of the house and out of sight.

Maria empties out her candy bowl in the next two batches of trick-or-treaters, muttering a quick spell to strengthen her wards, and locks her doors. She rushes through the house, ignoring the cheeky grins Monica and Laura flash her, and crashes through the back screen door just in time to see Carol’s body snapping and crackling as it changes to its human form.

"Ugh", Carol shudders, her features contorted like she’s just tasted something bitter. "I’m never gonna get used to...oh." She cuts herself off as Maria steps forward and reveals herself underneath the soft glow of her overhead light.

It’s flickering, long since in need of another bulb. But Maria knows what Carol’s seeing, seeing the internal magic coursing through the constraints of her skin and glowing like a hidden message in blacklight.

She doesn’t let just anyone see her like this. And judging from the faint blush tinting her cheeks, Carol knows.

"You look good", Carol says breathily, only to be cut off as Monica shouts from the living room, "Oh, my God, Auntie, just kiss her already!"

Maria rolls her eyes. Carol grabs her by her belt loop, pulls her close, and kisses her like it’s the first time all over again.

. . .

She slips into an orange dress with splashes of black, her rain boots, and a tan sunhat and goes for a drive with Carol in their Mustang.

It’s five minutes to midnight by the time they pull up to their old spot by the bayou down French Road. The bayou sings with frog croaks and cricket hums and bird songs. When Maria sits on the ground, life blossoms around her, spilling out like blood from a healing wound.

Speaking of which...

Maria tilts her head up and to the right. Carol’s eyes dilate, and she draws in close, pressing finely against all of Maria’s curves and grooves until they’re an intertwined mess of tangled limbs. She slips her hand into Maria’s, and Maria inhales, her chest heaving as weeds burst to life around them.

She bites her where she always does, on the left side of her neck between the two moles at the center of her neck. Midnight strikes, and there’s blood flowing between them and a pink moonflower growing to wrap around where their hands meet.

Afterwards, whilst Carol’s dragging her tongue up and down the new mark, her saliva already causing the blood to clot, Maria summons a thick, soft bed of grass beneath them and turns onto her side. Immediately, there’s a pair of arms wrapped around her, strong and needy like she knows.

“I’m only here for the week”, Carol murmurs; she slips a leg between Maria’s and just keeps there, like she wants to fold in on all of Maria’s edges until there’s only Carolspace left. “I’ll be back, though.” She starts to trace circles into the fabric of Maria’s dress, her lower lip pulled between her teeth. “On the 28th. If that’s okay.”

The bayou falls silent. The chirping, the croaking, the clicking, it all just ceases in that moment. Maria presses closer to Carol, grabs her chin, and tilts her head up to look at her.

“I’m a simple girl, Carol.” She snuggles close, smiles, and laughs, softly. “I got my plants, I got my kid, my friends, and I got this rickety, old house.” She presses a finger against the strip of white where Carol’s shirt rides up and watches as swirls of green blossom there. Carol shudders and blinks, looking up at her with eyes wider and more hopeful than she’d ever let them be in the light of day.

“That’s all I need”, Maria whispers, and her voice carries throughout the grove, tunnelling into the archaic wood of cypress trees and digging deep beneath the soil. This is the place where promises are stored and preserved, and she knows it. Carol knows it, too. “You come looking for the Rambeaus, we gone be right here, where my gramma first laid down her roots and went to sleep.” She lifts her other hand to brush a thumb over Carol’s lip. A fang descends, and she keeps it there, pressing, not hard enough to cut, but just enough that the message is heard. “This is my home.” She raises her voice, just a tad, so that it reaches Carol, really reaches her, and lowers her head to rest it upon Carol’s chest. “It can be yours, too."

Carol’s a wanderer. Always has been, probably even back when she was human. 

But that was before. Before she bumped into Maria at the market, spilled her vial of Charmed Blood all over Maria’s crocs, and tumbled into her life. It was just a little over two years ago, but for how happy she makes Maria, it feels like a lifetime.

She doesn’t just hope Carol feels the same. She knows she does. Knew it from the moment she caught her sneaking out after a fuck one night and saw tears glistening behind the red glare of her eyes. And she knows it in this moment, when Carol watches her like Maria’s some fragile thing, like one word out of place could shatter this moment.

Carol doesn’t say anything. But when the sun rises and Maria’s moonflower creeps back into the earth, she’s still holding her hand.

And when the week ends, she’s still there when Maria wakes up in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback's always welcome and I hope y'all having a good October 😊😊😊.


End file.
